


Emergency

by SkinSlave



Series: Tijuana Bible Study [13]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Probing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, False Identity, IT'S FICTION, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Object Insertion, Prostate Massage, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinSlave/pseuds/SkinSlave
Summary: Medical prostate stimulation with Dr. Travis Stork(Mixed timeline AU, 1991 and 2012, fake name, age difference, dubcon, object insertion, prostate massage, unethical behavior, workplace masturbation)
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Dr. Travis Stork
Series: Tijuana Bible Study [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Emergency

_ Patient: Sam Smith _

_ Presentation: 22 yr white male. Foreign body, rectum - carrot. Duration 2 hrs. Pain 1-2 while standing, 3-4 seated. No bleeding. No fever. _

"Mr... Smith?"

The curtain around the triage bed parted. A handsome man in blue scrubs stepped in and closed it again. The patient was standing awkwardly. The bright pink blush across his cheekbones was understandable.

"I'm Dr. Stork," the man said softly. "I understand you're in a predicament with a foreign object. I'm going to get you taken care of and home as soon as possible, ok?"

The young man nodded. He pushed his long black hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. His other hand was crossed over his stomach, long fingers drumming.

"It's ok to be nervous, but I guarantee I've seen far worse." The doctor glanced down at the clipboard in his hand. "Now, I need to know whether it ended up there forcefully or gently, so I know whether it might've torn something. So did you _ fall on it _ or _ swallow it? _"

"Oh… I..." Sam muttered softly, "I swallowed it. It's not… it's not wedged or anything… just…"

"Won't come out and can't get ahold of it?"

He nodded and looked down. Dr. Stork let a smile slip. He wasn't the first kid to show up with a fake name and an embarrassing problem. But he was definitely the cutest. His pouty lips and sharp eyebrows were intriguing.

"Ok," the doctor sighed, stepping closer. "I don't think this will be a problem. What I can do is give you an anesthetic _ there _ and take it out manually. If there's a bigger problem, we'll deal with it then. Sound good?"

Sam nodded sheepishly. Dr. Stork stepped over to a cabinet on the wall and took out a green gown. He laid it on the exam bed.

"I'm gonna clear the bay so you have more privacy. You can keep your shirt on. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sam watched him leave. He rubbed his face hard, but he didn't wake up. So he kicked his boots off. His torn jean shorts slid down easily. The red and black leggings put up more of a fight. He wrestled with them, trying not to bend too far at the waist. They finally snapped over his knobby knees.

He put the gown on and maneuvered carefully onto the bed. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to lie on his side or what. The doctor would tell him when he came back. Sam was grateful for him. He looked like a jock, clean cut, broad at the shoulder, and probably in his 40s. Still he seemed like a good guy. Maybe he wasn't the type to laugh about some dumb kid's mistakes.

After what felt like an hour, Dr. Stork returned. He had a small box in hand and was pulling a wheeled chair. He smiled warmly and closed the curtain.

"I'm gonna need you on your left side, Sam," he said, pulling on a pair of gloves. "I wish this was a topical anesthetic, but it's not. Good news is, it doesn't take much and it works pretty fast."

He helped the young man get into position, moved the gown and became still. "1-2-3-pinch," was not enough warning. The needle went in right next to his entrance. The medication tingled uncomfortably. When the doctor suggested he lay flat on his back, he did, hoping it would somehow speed up the numbing.

"Let's see if I can feel it," Dr. Stork said as he laid his hands low on Sam's abdomen. "I don't think so. That's good. It means it's not too deep."

His voice was comforting. He sat in the chair to wait. The patient took deep breaths. He was anxious. Anyone would be.

"So, music?"

"Huh?" Sam jerked his head toward him, sure his cover had been blown. "No. What? No."

"You're wearing a band shirt, right? Spooky Kids? What kind of music do they play?"

"Oh," the kid sighed, relaxing. "I dunno. Rock and roll. Industrial."

"Are they local?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Probably not what you listen to though."

"Oh, I don't know…" Dr. Stork leaned back and checked his watch. "You might be surprised."

Sam bit his lips together. He had the air of a man who was usually in control. People listened to him. People let him get away with things. But now he was so small, so vulnerable. The doctor closed his eyes for a moment to interrupt his train of thought.

"Ok, let's see if it's numb. On your side like you were, please, Sam. Knees toward your chest… just like that… and tell me if you can feel any pain."

He couldn't, but his entrance still quivered from nervousness. The doctor applied lubricant to his fingers and the tight muscle. He rubbed it a bit to ensure good coverage.

"Just relax as much as you can. I'm going to use one finger and see if I can feel it. It won't hurt but there will be pressure."

Sam nodded and held very still. The gloved finger slid in easily. Dr. Stork turned his hand, searching. His fingertip brushed against something hard and slightly ridged. He tapped it a little, checking to see how firmly it was lodged. It seemed manageable. The young man's breath hitched.

"Good news!" he said gently as he withdrew. "I think I can remove it pretty easily with forceps. We can use a steel speculum to make sure everything's open. But in my experience, there's less pain afterward if I dilate digitally - that is, with my fingers. Which would you prefer?"

Sam squirmed. He chewed his lip ring. His heart was pounding.

"Your fingers, please," he whispered, just loud enough to be heard.

There was a click as the tube of lubricant was opened again. The young man took the opportunity to shift just a little farther, tucking his shamefully hard cock into the hollow of his stomach.

_ Your fingers, please _… The doctor shook his head a bit to focus. He slipped a single finger back in and began to massage. The muscle gradually relaxed and he was able to add another finger.

"You're doing great, Sam," he said. "Just a little more."

The kid's mouth fell open and his cheeks burned. The latex fingers just kept moving, waking up nerve endings he didn't know he had. He tried to remind himself that he wasn't being fingered. He was being _ dilated _. It was medical, not sexual.

The doctor pushed a bit deeper. He bumped the carrot. His finger curled and bumped _ something. _ And Sam nearly came out of his skin. A tingling wave washed over him. It was the feeling he'd been chasing when he lost his grip.

Dr. Stork laid his free hand on the young man's hip reassuringly. He apologized for startling him and gave him a moment to recover. The words were rehearsed. His eyes were on the beautiful pink ring clenching around his fingers. His scrubs were getting tight. He was glad the kid was facing the other direction.

"Just a little more, Sam. You've got this."

The doctor began massaging again, in and out and around. The young man tried to focus on the sharps container on the wall. He instinctively pushed against the invading fingers, spreading wider. He thought he heard a murmur behind him. A third finger made him gasp.

"I'm going to hold still for a moment," Dr. Stork said, clearing his throat. "Then I'm going to go in with a pair of forceps, grab on to it, and pull it out. The forceps might feel cold or strange. It's really important that you don't clench down and don't move too much. Ok?"

Sam nodded his head. He brought one hand to his mouth to catch the sounds that threatened to come out. The stretch from the doctor's fingers was incredible. Slowly, he felt them adjust. One slipped out, leaving two to hold him open. Something different slid in, farther than the fingers, and bumped the carrot. He exhaled, long and shaking.

"Almost there."

The forceps opened like a bulb inflating. They closed slowly around the object. The pads on the tool's jaws easily added an inch to its girth. The young man's cock bobbed, the head rubbing a film of precum over his stomach. His legs began to tremble.

It was all Dr. Stork could do to keep his composure. He was painfully hard, watching Sam's smooth ass accept the intrusion. He wondered if the kid had ever cum this way, if he was about to be the first. The thought made his cock leak. He carefully let go of the forceps, slid his scrubs down and freed it. No sense in staining his pants.

The room was hot and quiet as the doctor reset his grip and began to slowly pull. He turned the forceps so that one pad would hit just right. Sam's shuddering grew more intense. The bed was vibrating. The doctor bit his lip and began to push and pull, just barely, rubbing the slick plastic into the front wall.

Everything flashed white. The young man made a startled choking sound. He went rigid. Ropes of cum shot up to his chest, soaking his shirt. The near-orgasmic urgency didn't subside. It pulled him, begging for release, as if it had no idea he'd already cum. He clung to the bed for dear life with one fist, the other stuffed between his teeth.

Finally, the thickest part slid past that magical spot. Without the relentless pressure, the air rushed back into Sam's lungs. Tears welled up in his hazel eyes. He blinked them back, trying to make sense of the groggy mess in his head.

"Just a little farther," the doctor soothed. "The worst is over."

The forceps emerged, bringing along the slippery carrot that could take the blame for the afternoon's events. It wasn't very big, maybe 4" long. No wonder he couldn't hold onto it. The object, and the used gloves, fell into the trash.

"Got it. Now just be still and relax for a minute. I'm going to step outside the curtain. There's no one else here. Don't worry."

He slipped out, looking around the bay to be sure no one had come in. His stiff cock led the way to a supply cabinet, then to another bed on the far side of the room. He closed the curtain.

One hand wrapped around his straining cock. He closed his eyes, saw the young man twitching on his fingers. He imagined what Sam would look like on his back, dark hair spread over a pillow. Would his full lips open? Would his tongue run across his lip ring? Would his long eyelashes flutter?

It was too much. Dr. Stork held his breath and leaned over the exam bed. As he slipped his thumb into Sam's imaginary mouth, he lost it. Thick cum poured over his knuckles and dripped onto the tile floor. He gave a few more strokes, working the last of it out, and took some deep breaths.

The towels he'd gotten from the supply closet made short work of the puddle. He put himself back together. Sam was waiting.

"I'm sorry about that wait," the doctor said as he pulled the curtain back. "Let's get you cleaned up so you can get dressed."

He gently toweled up the excess lubricant, then offered another for the cum drying on Sam's torso. The young man was bright red as he wiped at it. Dr. Stork busied himself with the clipboard.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered. "I dunno what happened."

"It's ok. It happens all the time. Things are all connected down there. Fortunately, there's no indication of injury. But there's always a chance of delayed perforation. That means you have to have an exam within the next two weeks. Normally I'd send you to your family doctor, but I have a feeling you wouldn't go."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clothes in his lap. His face burned. He couldn't go to his regular doctor. He couldn't risk anyone he knew finding out. A broad hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey. It's ok. How about you come see me? No one else finds out and I can sleep at night knowing you're not hurt. Deal?"

The young man looked up. Dr. Stork looked like an actor - light eyes, strong chin, All-American. It felt strange to trust someone so normal. But he did. He nodded.

"Good man," the doctor grinned, standing. "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll print up your discharge instructions so you can go back to your life."

Sam waited until he was alone, then stood on shaky legs. He pulled his underwear on, then leggings and shorts. He kept hearing Dr. Stork's voice in his head.

_ You can go back to your life. _

Then why did it feel like things would never be the same?


End file.
